The present embodiments relate to a balun, a high-frequency receiver, and a magnetic resonance system.
In high-frequency technology (e.g., in relation to high-frequency receivers of magnetic resonance systems), balancing amplifiers are provided for converting unbalanced-to-ground signals into balanced-to-ground signals. Balancing amplifiers may be implemented on the basis of baluns that include one or more interconnected high-frequency transformers, each of which is embodied as a line transformer. Balancing amplifiers covering the widest possible bandwidth are desirable, such as for balancing amplifiers for magnetic resonance systems. In the case of baluns that include broadband high-frequency transformers, the bandwidth is limited due to parasitic effects such as stray capacitances, for example, due to the finite magnetizing inductance and due to ferrite losses in ferrite cores. If a balancing amplifier is required for operation in the magnetic field (e.g., in high-frequency receivers for magnetic resonance systems), no ferrite may be used because this would go into saturation. For these reasons, the use of baluns in magnetic fields, in high-frequency receivers, and in magnetic resonance systems is a difficult proposition.